


The First Low Back

by ilovenaley13



Series: Therapy Series [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenaley13/pseuds/ilovenaley13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey handling the first bump in the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Low Back

Mickey Milkovich was feeling good. It had been 9 months since Ian got out of treatment and they were doing well. The tug shop was pulling in steady money, plus Mickey had a construction job which actually paid decent and he liked it. Today was his day off from doing security and he only had a half day on the site so he was looking forward to going home and hanging out with Ian. Ian for his part had been going like a beast. He had gotten his diploma by going to summer school and making up the shit he had missed. So he would be starting classes at the community college in a month and he worked at the Kash & Grab during the day and started at the waffle house with Mandy on some nights. All in all they were doing pretty damn good for the south side. Except Mickey’s life didn’t usually work out so well so when his phone rang and he saw it was Ian he should've known better than to be outwardly happy, but he was a dumb mother fucker. 

 

“Yo firecrotch, i’m gonna be home soon. What's up?” he greeted.

“Excuse me is this Mickey” A soft girls voice came on the other line. 

“Yah why the fuck do you have Ian’s phone” Mickey went from light hearted to panicked in 2 seconds flat. 

“I’m over at Fernwood Park and umm your friend is having some sort of panic attack. He keeps asking for you, and he’s shaking” The girl calmly explained.

“I’ll be right there” Mickey said.

“Okay well he sitting under a tree, I’m a nurse so i’m going to stay with him until you get here” She assured. 

“Can you give him the phone” Mickey asked, now at a full out run.

“Hi” came to small broken voice, and Mickey ran faster.

“Hey firecrotch, i’m around the block just hang on and i'll be right there.” Mickey promised.

“Mick, I’m sorry” Ian said.

“Hey nothing to be sorry about it,” He said before he rounded the corner to the park, he quickly spotted Ian sitting on the grass with his legs close to his chest.

“Ian hey look at me” he got right on the ground and grabbed at the redheads face.

“Mickey” He whispered.

“Did you take your meds this morning” He asked patiently.

“I did I swear I did. I don’t know what's wrong” His voice was scared.

 

“Hey its okay I believe you, were going to figure this out you hear me” Mickey assured.

“Maybe I can help” The blond haired lady’s voice cut in. “What kinds of meds is he on” she asked.

“He’s bipolar so he’s on LIthium and mood stabilizers and few other things” Mickey explained before pulling out his phone. He quickly dialed Dr. Levring’s office.

“Dr. Levring’s office how may I help you” came the too cheerful voice of the assistant.

“I need to talk to doc, Ian’s having some sort of attack and I don’t know what to do” He fired off quickly not wanting to chit chat. 

She transferred him to the doctor right away.

“Mickey what's going on” She got right to the point.

“He’s freaking out, his whole body is shaking. He took his pills this morning and was on a run when shit went south” he tried to explain quickly.

“Okay I need you to take him home and I’m going to meet you there, do you think you can manage to get him there” She asked.

“Yah ill handle it see you soon” He hung up before turning back to Ian.

“Ian docs coming to the house to help you, can you get up for me” He asked gently.

“I don’t know” He whispered looking up.

“Ill carry you if I have to, just tell me” Mickey reassured.

“No I think I can make it” Ian said and slowly stood up.

The walk back to the Gallagher house was a slow one. Mickey was pretty much supporting all of Ian’s weight. Finally when they got to the front door, Mickey walked in and gently placed Ian down on the couch. 

“I’m gonna grab you some water okay, just lay down” He explained. 

Footsteps sounded at the kitchen stairs just as Mickey opened the fridge.

“Hey Mick” Fiona greeted. When Mickey turned to her, her stomach dropped. 

“What happened” She asked worried. 

“I got a call on my way here, some chick called me from Ian’s phone. He had some sort of panic attack while running at the park. Doc’s on her way and Ian’s shakin like a leaf on the couch” he explained quickly grabbing the water and walking back to Ian.

10 minutes later a knock came at the door and Fiona quickly opened it. 

“Hi Fiona” she greeted with a smile.

“Thanks for coming so quickly” Fiona said gratefully.

 

“Its my job” she dismissed before walking over to Ian and crouching low.

 

“Hi Ian, how are you feeling” She asked him in a soothing voice.

“I’ve been better” Ian whispered.

“How about we got upstairs to your room where you will be more comfortable and talk there” She suggested.

“I don’t think I can make it up by myself” Ian said.

“I got you Ian” Mickey assured as he helped Ian sit up.

“See cute boyfriends come in handy” She smiled at the red head, whose face relaxed a little.

“He’s handy for all sorts of things” he got out slowly, but his ability to joke seem to ease the room.

“Seriously i’m standing right here” Mickey pretended to complain, while trying to hide the small blush that rose on his cheeks.

 

Once Mickey had settled Ian on his bed he stood to the side.

“Mickey maybe it would be better if Ian and I spoke alone” She informed him. Mickey hesitated before realizing that it was probably for the best and walked out.

 

“Ian do you think you could sit up for me so we can talk” She asked him gently.

“Yeah” Ian answered before slowly sitting up.

“So what happened” She got right to the point.

“I don’t know” Ian said.

 

“So it just came out of nowhere the panic attack” she seemed skeptical, things usually showed small signs before getting this severe.

“I got up like every morning took my pill, ate breakfast and went for a run like I always do. I mean I always feel better after I run like more free and relaxed, but it just didn’t happen today my chest got heavier and heavier till I couldn’t breathe anymore” He finished explaining. 

 

“What do you mean you always feel better after the run, do you usually have this anxiety after taking the medication” She asked getting worried, but trying to stay calm.

“It makes me a little jittery and anxious, but it always goes away after I run” Ian defended.

“How long has that been going on” She needed all the information before Ian started getting defensive and shut down.

“About a month” He whispered.

“Jesus christ Ian, you know that the medication is a puzzle. You have to be honest so that we know what's going on with your body. Why didn’t you tell me you were having issues” She needed to know the answer.

“Because” Ian was being stubborn.

“I'll have Mickey come up here and make you tell me, or you can just help me help you” She didn’t like using Mickey against Ian, but sometimes it was necessary.

“I didn’t want to be a lab rat anymore, these are the best meds I’ve taken so far. They don’t make me feel like a zombie, I don’t feel like throwing up every 5 minutes and I can actually have sex with my boyfriend. I didn’t want to give that up and feel like I was some sick useless asshole again.” Ian admitted. 

“I know its frustrating to keep changing the medication. But Ian once we find the right one that works without side effects then you're going to feel better. No anxiety, you shouldn’t feel like you're crawling out of your skin like you do right now. I just need you to be patient and were going to figure this out together.” She explained gently.

“I’m not changing the medication, today was just a bad day I’ll be more careful” Ian was insistent.

“Ian you can’t take those pills anymore they are making you sick”She argued.

“Get out, get out. I’m not trying anything else I’m tired and frustrated. These pills work well enough” He yelled before turning his back to her and laying down. 

Dr. Levring took a deep breath before standing up “I’ll come by tomorrow so we can talk some more, just get some rest for now” She said before leaving the room.

When she came down the stairs Fiona, Lip and Mickey were waiting anxiously in the living room.

“So what happened” Fiona asked first.

“He had a major anxiety attack” She answered.

“Well that's not too bad, it happens to everyone right” Lip said.

“Yes and no. A lot of people do get anxiety attacks and they can be controlled by relaxing or taking medication. The problem is that Ian’s anxiety is a side effect of the meds which is a problem. The medicine is supposed to balance him out, the anxiety tells me that its not working anymore. His moods are not leveled they are all over the place.” she explained.

“He’s been fine up until now, maybe he just had a bad day” Mickey finally spoke.

“Ian informed me that he’s been having the attacks for a month, and from what he said I think they have been getting worse and worse. We need to stop the meds and start something different until we find the right fit.” She said.

 

“How long before we can start on a different combination” Fiona asked.

“Normally I would want to wait 3 or 4 days for the current drugs to flush out of his body so there's no unwanted side effect, but thats going to be a problem. Ian doesn’t want to change the medication and until hes on board its going to be hard for anything to work. The one thing about getting the medication right is I need Ian to be open and honest so we know if its really working.” Dr. Levering informed the family.

 

“He’s just scared right now, he’ll feel better in the morning and I’m sure he will be cooperative.” Fiona assured.

“What aren't you telling us doc” Mickey said, feeling dread fill his body. 

 

“He doesn’t want to try anything different, he’s scared of the other side effects that he’s had with the different medication.” She explained. 

“He will come around we will make him” Lip said. 

“No he won’t, it’s about the sex isn’t it” Mickey said out loud.

“That doesn't fucking matter right now” Lip yelled. 

“Not to you maybe, but it matters to Ian.” Mickey shouted back.

“So you want him to go back to bouncing of the walls just so you two can fuck” Lip was angry and got into Mickey’s face.

“Fuck you asshole, I don’t give a fuck about that bullshit. But this isn’t about what I think or what you think. Ian’s stubborn and he doesn’t like feeling useless or week. His dick not working will make him not want to take the meds or even lie about it. So we need to get him on board” Mickey growled. 

Fiona stepped between them “Enough” She raised her voice. 

“Mickey you need to go talk to him because he won’t listen to anyone else but you” She demanded. Mickey stepped back and ran up the stairs.

 

“Ill be back here tomorrow at noon. Hopefully he can work his magic” Dr Levering said before Fiona walked her out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mickey walked into the bedroom quietly and closed the door behind him. “You awake Gallagher” He asked.

 

“Only if your not going to lecture me” Ian whispered.

“I wouldn’t have to lecture your ass, if you weren’t being a stubborn prick” Mickey raised his voice. 

 

“I’m not taking any other fucking pills, so save your goddamn breath” He yelled.

“Is this about your dick not possibly working, is that why you’re being such a pussy” Mickey was anything but delicate. 

 

“FUCK YOU” Ian turned away.

“You don’t even know if its going to get your dick soft, why not try the new shit and see if it helps and we’ll deal with your dick not working later” Mickey tried to take a rational approach. 

 

“I don’t need anything new, I just have to handle the anxiety better.” Ian growled out.

 

“You sound fucking dumb” Mickey said sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Well I hang out with you so” Ian snipped. 

 

“Your taking the new meds, I’m not listening to your bullshit anymore.” Mickey said definitively.

 

“Yah lets see you try and make me” Ian dared him.

 

“You're taking it so shut the fuck up” Mickey stood up to leave before he hit Ian.

 

“No” he denied.

“Fine then we won’t fuck until you fucking cooperate” Mickey said desperately.

“I don’t give a fuck, ill still have my hand I don’t need you to get off” Ian’s words held a threat that Mickey didn’t like, but this was too important so he didn’t react. He decided that he needed to take it further then he really wanted to, but Ian’s well being was too fucking important. 

 

“Fine do whatever the fuck you want,” He pretended to give up.

Ian was surprised, he hesitated before saying “Thank you, I know I can handle it” He finished.

 

“No you can’t, but that's fine you don’t want to take the meds that's your fucking decision” He spoke with a level voice. “But you can’t be alone with Yevgeny anymore, no more babysitting twice a week, or taking him to the park, and the zoo trip you had planned next week that's cancelled. I’ll let Lana know that when she needs a break to let one of the fucking Russian whores watch my kid because they will be more trustworthy than you.” His voice was like a bullet that shot through the air and hit Ian right in the chest. The red head flinched like the impact was real. 

“I would never hurt Yevgeny” He said his voice thick with pain.

“I can’t trust you when you're not taking the meds” Mickey didn't let up.

“I am taking them” Ian argued.

“You were on the grass in a fetal position in the park today. A stranger had to call me for help, what if you had Yev with you today hugh. What the fuck would have happened to him when you were flipping out on the floor. Either take the new shit that doc gives you or i’m keeping Yev away from you” He reaffirmed his earlier threat.

 

“I hate you” He said with so much venom, Mickey wanted to take everything back but held his ground. 

“That's okay, I love you enough for the both of us” He whispered before leaving the room. He sat on the floor outside and listened to Ian cry himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 days later Ian went to Dr. Levring’s office with Fiona and started a new round of meds. The new pills made him sleepy and dizzy, but it wasn't too bad. He hadn't seen Mickey in a week and the pain of their last conversation was driving him crazy. 

He woke up to his alarm informing him it was time for his pills. He felt a warm weight on his chest, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled. Someone had laid yevgeny on his chest he must have wrapped an arm around the baby in his sleep. He turned to his right and there was Mickey fast asleep next to him. 

 

‘Maybe everything would be okay’ Ian thought to himself as he got up with the baby slowly to not wake Mickey up. He placed a soft kiss on Mickey’s head before walking out of the room to start breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a crazy time in my life, but I finally got some time to write. I hope you guys like it, it was hard one to write but I like the way it turned out. Kudos and comments are appreciated and enjoy.


End file.
